Just Another Twilight Story
by xbreath.takingx
Summary: What if, Edward and Bella are BOTH vampires? And somehow, coincidence enough, they already met. But Bella lost the memory of her human past. On the other hand, Edward hasn't. What do you think will happen when these two find out they were meant to be?
1. First Sight

WHAT IF, BELLA AND EDWARD ARE BOTH VAMPIRES? WHAT IF, COINCIDENCE ENOUGH, THEY ALREADY MET... SOME YEARS BACK...

I DO NOT OWN THE CULLENS OR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CREATION, BUT I DO OWN WILFRED, JEMINA, KEIRA, HAZEL AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE UNFAMILIAR TO YOU. ENJOY...

_____________________________________________________________

First Sight

Bella Swan

I just can't understand it. Why in the world would Wilfred want to _move_ just because he wants to meet the others of our kind?

_Our kind_, I thought again. The kind humans would have feared. If they only knew it. The world of vampires. Such an interesting thought to go over my head. Especially if your sister can hear things she isn't supposed to hear.

Hazel Arquette probably looked like a picture of perfection. To humans, at least. But to me, it was another one of Hazel's glares.

Wilfred looked in the rearview mirror. "Now, now. What's with all the fuss?"

"Nothing," I replied under my breath. "Why again are we going to _Forks, Washington?_" I said the place like it was a disease. Unwanted.

Our mother, Keira Arquette, looked at me with an expression every knows as her, "Be nice" look.

But Wilfred stayed compose, ignoring the tone in her voice. "Because, Carlisle Cullen invited me. He reckons it rarely shines there. We could actually live normally there."

Hazel's eyes brightened at the idea of living _normally_.

"Exactly," Wilfred said, smiling in Jemina's direction.  
"And besides," Eldridge and Conner said from behind. Eldridge continued, "I would actually like to breath, now and then."

The ride to the airport wasn't much of a disturbance. Nor was the airplane ride. Even though the male attendant flirted with you. That was natural. For us, anyway. Some humans couldn't really see what we really are. They always thought of us as intimidating, that's for sure.

When the plane landed, Wilfred got a car and then drove us towards the outskirts of Forks. Outside of the town, anyway. The ride was short. Maybe because Wilfred drove too fast. And then suddenly, we stopped.

We swiftly got out of the car. I looked at the house. Well, if you can call it a house. It was a three storey house that has a nice rich brown and gold color. I can sense it was new, but I didn't care about it. If it was new, it was nice enough that I didn't mind. And I also noticed the big white glassy house right next to it.

"That's where they live?" I hissed.

Wilfred nodded, still ignoring my tone. "Yes. They do. But unfortunately, they are out hunting."

Jemina walked towards the door slowly. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've got dibs on the bedroom where I can see the forest."

Hazel threw a glance in my direction and then sighed. She followed Jemina towards the house, and soon Eldridge followed her.

Conner stayed and then walked towards me instead. "Just a word of advice, Isabella, try to think before you do things." He proceeded to walk inside then.

I knew what he meant. And I knew I could trust him to tell me the truth. If Hazel can read every thought that passed through everyone's mind, then Conner could sense the future. He can't see it until the actual truth will be revealed. So, he must have seen me doing something I will soon regret. And Hazel will be free to literally kill me.

Wilfred gave me a light pat on the back and Keira kissed me on the forehead. Soon, they went inside with them.

I was left standing alone on the street as I stared towards the house. I sighed and then followed soon after.

I walked slowly, taking my time, not caring what room I'll get. Our bags were still in the car, but nobody cared about that until they wanted to change.

I climbed swiftly this time, not wanting to get the room that smelled bad and was far away from the forest. Luckily, Jemina was sweet enough to get me a room from the top floor. It was in the far end of the long hallway. And to my great grief, it was exactly how I liked it.

Of course, Jemina got the room that was big enough. Actually, there were ten bedrooms. Five on the 2nd floor, five on the 3rd floor. The bedroom I got was the nicest, if I say so myself. There was no bed, obviously. Just a leather sofa. Surprisingly, it was decorated to what I wanted. Like whoever made this house already knew what we liked. Even the music, the color; brown and black and the decorating. Nothing too extravagant. Unlike Jemina's room of course... too much pink can be enough for only one person to endure it in. I was sure of it.

"Wilfred?" I called softly as I descended the stairs.

He was there in a flash, but I didn't notice. "Who made this house? Humans?"

He laughed. "Don't be silly, Isabella. Of course not. Rather, Esme Cullen did this."

"Esme _Cullen_?" I pressed. Oh please, no.

"Well, she had a little help, but the designs... the floorings... was all her. The furniture, well, it's ours. I just told her what all of you liked."

"And how do you know what we liked?"  
Suddenly, Keira came from behind him, her auburn hair tied in a ponytail.

"Well, Bells. It isn't really that hard to figure out. You liked things that remind you of your... past. The sophisticated New York. Eldridge just wants a room, Conner couldn't care less, Hazel... well, she likes the richness around her... and Jemina, well, you know what I mean." She winked.

I sighed. "Well, at least tell them---or her, whatever, that I said thanks."

Wilfred nodded and Keira smiled. "Of course we will, darling."

I climbed up the stairs again and made my way towards Jemina's room. She was looking out the window, where the forest was best at view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said conversationally, unaware of what I was going to ask her.

"Hey, Jem, can I ask you a favor?" I asked her.

She turned around, her expression impassive. "What is it?"

"About these... _Cullens_ or whatever, can you... keep an eye out on them for me? See if their aura truly is good before I fully trust them as Wilfred those."

She nodded, understanding. "Of course, Bella. You know I will."

"Thank you," I said in a gracious tone.

She shrugged, indiffirent. "Anytime. Just promise me you'll think first before you do anything."

It was just like with Conner. Could he have possibly predicted something? So, I just nodded like an obedient girl I was supposed to be. "Of course. You know I always do."

"I know you do," Jemina murmured to herself as she turned back towards the forest. I closed the door behind me as I slowly backed away.

I walked towards my room, ignoring the conversation Wilfred and Conner were having. But then I heard my name and my instincts got the best of me. I opened my bedroom door and shut it softly. I listened intently. They must have thought I wouldn't be listening.

_"You should have told her," Wilfred whispired._

_"No, I shouldn't," Conner disagreed. "I can't just waltz in and tell her she's going to be inlove. You do know who we're talking about here, Dad. Isabella Swan! She's as stubborn as Hazel Swan will ever be. "_

_Wilfred shook his head. "Therefore, you should tell her. Soon. And I don't want to know how she takes it."_

_Conner chuckled darkly. "All I can tell you is, it won't be pretty. It's going to be like living with two Hazel's."_

I have heard enough. I don't want to listen anymore.

I threw open the sliding door, where it led me towards a small balcony with a table and two chairs.

I heard a soft knock, but I didn't turn around to see who it was. Eldridge isn't really the one who could surprise me easily.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Oh great, did _everyone _know? Way to keep your mouth shut, Conner. And I thought Hazel was the drama queen.

I heard a familiar hiss behind Eldridge. I turned around to see him with Hazel, Jemina, Keira and Wilfred.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Eldridge looked at Hazel who looked at Jemina who looked at Keira who looked at Wilfred who finally, looked at Conner.

"Bella... we need to talk," Conner said.

"Privately," I added.

Hazel glared. "We should all be in this. We're a family. Or maybe you want to take sides?"

Jemina squeezed Hazel's arm. "Hazel... don't make this harder than it seems."

Hazel grunted, but didn't say anything.

Conner sighed. "Hazel _is_ right you know. We should decide this together. _As a family_."

I shrugged as I looked at them.

"Downstairs," Keira advised.

We followed her towards the dining room. We sat on the chairs and Conner just stood there, thinking. Staring. He was visualizing.

And then he sighed again. "I have a point of view on your reaction,. Bella. You already know."

I nodded. "I'm not exactly deaf, you know."

Eldridge coughed a laugh. Leave it to him to find this hilarious.

"Anyway... what are you gonna do?" Conner pressed, ignoring Eldridge.

"I don't even know him, Conner. We'll just wait and see."

Conner shook his head, frustration in his eyes. "This is exactly what you are going to say. Bella, I've already seen it happen. I know how much you love this family... but are you prepared to leave us for someone you haven't even met?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I said, let us just wait and see."

Hazel groaned. "Wait and see? Isabella Marie Swan, can't you understand what Conner is trying to tell you? No matter how you resist, you're going to leave. I know one thing and I will hunt you like a _dog_," she hissed the word, "If you repeat what I'm going to say," she continued.

A pause. She didn't know how to say it.

"And what is that, exactly?" I countered, daring her to speak.

"This family won't be the same without you," she spat, clear annoyance in her voice. And then she cleared her throat. "I mean it."

Jemina nodded. "We're happy you will want to go where your heart desires, but..." She too, paused. "You know us. We love you."

I raised my eyebrows.

Eldridge shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I do agree with them. Even if you are an annoying twerp," He laughed and then turned serious. "You'll always be our little weirdo. Well, next to Jemina of course."  
We laughed at that one as Jemina stuck out her tongue and Conner kissed her on the forehead.  
I shook my head, laughing. "Well, of course I'll think first before I make my decisions. You guys know that."

Conner, who has turned stone again, was seeing nothing. And then he breathed deeply. "Well, we should at least unpack."

"Oh yeah..." Jemina said as she dashed towards the car.

"The keys, Jemina! Try to learn how to unlock a car without trying to break it."

I sighed. As soon as we got the luggage out---and there was a lot of them, courtesy of Jemina, of course. Keira made sure we were presentable. She even asked Jemina to help her pick out the clothing for Eldridge and Conner, who seemed embarrassed by the idea. I sat on my sofa-bed wearing what Jemina forced upon me. I already had my hair piled in a ponytail.

Jemina got me to wear the dress she bought me before we went here. A black skirt, a black blazer, a white shirt and knee high boots she gave me as a birthday present when I turned one hundred five. Or, in the human age, seventeen years old. The only thanks I could ever give Carlisle was when he volunteered to register us in the same high school his kids go to. I can go as a junior with Hazel and Jemina, while Eldridge and Conner applied as a senior. Lucky them, they only have a year for school. Although, I know Hazel wanted to apply as a freshman. But she was changed at seventeen, like I was. And her appearance agreed to that. Also, Eldridge was changed at the age of eighteen. Only a few months older than Hazel. Jemina _is_ younger. She was changed when she was sixteen. But of course, she didn't want to apply as a freshman. Or a sophomore. So she just applied as a scholar student who takes advanced lessons. Which, she does. She doesn't like to spend time in school much. She prefers the mall.

Oh, how an odd family we must be. We couldn't pass for a normal family, so we just pretended to be adopted by Keira and Wilfred. Keira with her beautiful auburn locks and Wilfred with his jet black hair. Only Hazel and I can pass of as identical twins. Fraternal, for the most part. She has blonde hair... while I have brown hair. Jemina said Hazel and I have the same beauty and the same appearance even in human eyes. So she got my last name. Swan. Graceful and beautiful. Gag. I couldn't care less on how I look. Much less the opposite from Hazel who cares non stop about her appearance even though she already knows she can truly top anyone. Jemina surely is different from both of us. She's tall for her age. Adorable is what everyone describes her. The face of a child stuck in a teenager's body for support. Eldridge is big. Like a bouncer at a club. While Conner looks like your average kid.  
What all of us really love about our life are the _imhuman speed._ And of course, the extra powers.

As obvious as it might seem, I might as well think about it. Hazel can read everyone's mind. She has a hard time with mine, she she can only hear flickers. Strange. Conner can see the future. Though, it has to be actually precise. Otherwise, he won't bother looking. Jemina can see everyone's aura. You know, if they're good, bad and worse. She sees me as a stubborn person, that's for sure. That's why I asked her to keep an eye on the family coming. Eldridge is the weirdo of the family. He can change appearances. Shape shift. As for me... Well, the _second weirdo_ of the family. A shield. A damn shielf. There's rarely a fight, but Wilfred thinks it is magnificent. And when I _hold_ or even _touch _a little bit of someone, I can instantly know what they are thinking. Much more complicated than what Hazel can do.

There was a knock.

"What?" I called.

"It's me, Jemina," Her voice rang; sugary and sweet.

"Okay," I replied as she opened the door. She was wearing white pants and a lacy shirt. She tied her curly hair in a twist.

"Umm... I should ask where we're going, but seriously, I don't think I will like the answer."

She nodded. "Yeah, but you have the right to know. They're coming here, naturally. That's why Keira thought we should be presentable. You know she thinks first impressions count."

I rolled my eyes. "Because it does."

She sat down beside me on the sofa. I had to admit, it was bigger than any other sofa. She looked at the sunset as I did. "You know, I should trade. You have a nicer view."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I like this more than your girly girl themed room."

"Well, it was designed for all of us. I should say thank you," Jemina said, giggling.

There was a shuffling on the trees. I groaned. "They're here."

She nodded, smelling the unfamiliar scent. "It must be them. The scent isn't something I recognize."

"You should go down. I'll catch you up in a minute."

She stuck out her tongue. "Nu-uh. Everyone's in their room."  
"Then you should be in your room," I rattled.

"I don't want to."  
"Oh, stop being such a priss, Jem."  
"Make me."

I just shook my head. "You are so annoying sometimes. You can beat my record anyday."

"I already did. Eldridge just thinks of you as the weirdo."

"Ha-ha. Real funny."

Silence. Wilfred opened the door to let our guests in.

_"Carlisle Cullen! You haven't changed a bit," Wilfred said as we heard bodies shuffling. _

_"Wilfred. You haven't changed a bit yourself." Carlisle chuckled._

I concentrated on anything suspicious... but nothing. Maybe Wilfred is right about this family.

_"Ah, Wilfred. I would like to introduce you to Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward."_

_Wilfred nodded. "I'd like to introduce you to my family, but somehow, they are in their rooms."  
Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry. I had a hard time getting a move on with them myself."_

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Again.

"Come in," I said.

Hazel walked in, pausing slightly. "They are expecting us."  
"I know," I said as I stood up. Jemina did the same and we descended down the stairs.

Conner and Eldridge were already there, shaking hands with Carlisle.

I stepped towards Carlisle and offered my hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

He shook my hand. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Isabella."

My eyes flashed at the name. "Bella."

He nodded, understanding. I just heard a glimpse of his thoughts. _Ah, how Edward really is..._

And that's all. I looked at Jemina meanigfully. She nodded and then shook her head. I sighed. Defeat. Wilfred was right. They _were_ different.

Hazel threw a smug look in my direction as she greeted the guests in the same tone as I did. Couldn't care less.

And then we faced their children. If you can call them that. I know for a fact they are at the same age as us.

I was oldest and it was my responsibility to at least set an example.

Hazel nodded.

_Would you stop listening to my thoughts for even just a second?_

"Just use your shield," she murmured.

I shrugged. It was boring to use it now and then.

I was just about to say a greeting when one of the Cullens stepped forward. She was small, even for a vampire. Her hair is black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Her gold eyes seemed warm enough.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice."

"Uh, hi---" But I couldn't finish my sentence. She gave me a hug instead of a handshake.

I looked at her, surprised.

"It is so nice to finally meet you," she continued, unaffected by my expression.

I narrowed my eyes, but regained the dignity I still have. "You too."

She looked behind her. "This is Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper... and Edward." Each had the same golden eyes, but looked different from each other. And I also noticed how her voice seemed to change when she said the last name. The one named Emmett was as big as Eldridge. Muscled and seems older than us. Rosalie was like a shiny replica of Hazel. Blonde, beautiful. They even have the same flash in those eyes whenever they hear their name or something they don't want to hear. Jasper was blonde. How astonishing. From what I heard, he was supposed to be different from us. He's still new to the whole animal thing. He looked uncomfortable to be in a different house. And the last... what was the name? _Edward_. Was this the one Conner saw me with? Impossible. This boy can't be it...

He was trying to make it obvious he didn't seem interested, but he was half looking at me in frustration. I got that from Hazel sometimes when she couldn't get what I was thinking.

"Jemina, Hazel, Eldridge and Conner," I said in a tone I knew resembled Hazel's usually dead tone.

"Nice to meet you," I heard them murmur.

Silence. It was an awkward silence. It looked like Alice wanted to say more, but she couldn't. I knew the silence was a little bit too intimidating.

"Umm, so... is there anything we should know about the high school we're attending?" I asked the first thing that came through my mind. Well, it seemed rational enough.

Alice smiled. She was grateful I even have a subject to talk about. "Oh, there wouldn't be a problem with those kind of humans. They're like any other."

I looked at Conner meaningfully, but Alice interrupted.

"Trust me," she said and then she held out her hand. I sighed and then took it slowly. Her hand was warm and seemed friendly. Her thoughts were another story.

She showed me all kinds of things. Kind of like the things Conner used to show me. To make sure I wasn't having another fit like Keira.

The school, the people there... everything. How the teacher seemed intimidated by them, how the students didn't seem to like making eye contact with them and how they just keep to themselves.

I let go of her hand. I've seen enough.

"Fine. I get it, I get it. No need for flashbacks."

She smiled sweetly. Not the kind Hazel always used. The kind Jemina gives me.

"Ah, Alice. Always mischievous." Carlisle chuckled.

I stepped back as she backed away. I didn't like hand contacts with someone I just met. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

Jemina held out her hand and I she showed me a few things to keep me sane. Everyone's auras. How the Rosalie girl seemed to have the same aura as Hazel. Purple with a few splashes of black. Alice has bright pink and yellow colors that seemed as disarray as her hair. Emmett had a blue colored-aura. It meant he was care-free. Jasper was a little bit darker. Earthy brown. And lastly... the last one seemed weird. His color seems lifeless. It meant he didn't like anyone showing his true colors. So that left him... colorless. But, Jemina sensed a few colors spilling in. A few sparks of red. It simply means something rich inside.

"Thanks," I said, quietly.

"Your welcome," she nodded and smiled the same smile Alice gave. If she were only small, she can pass as that girl's fraternal sister.

Wilfred gave a sigh. It was a sigh of relief. It meant everything was going as it seemed. He and Carlisle talked, walking away from the living room, to the backyard. Keira and Esme did the same. That left us standing with them.

Alice smiled and then let go of Jasper's hand. He walked towards Jemina without hesitation and then they walked upstairs, talking in hushed voices and laughing in harmony.

Conner seemed to want to know more about Jasper's southern days so they walked outside in another direction. They shook hands as they walked away.

Emmett wanted to wrestly. Eldridge was clearly dying to fight. Since, well, Hazel didn't want to mess anything about her hair, Conner just seems intent on things, Jemina is too quick and I cheat.

That left me with him. He was staring at me like daring me to speak.

I looked towards the glass door that led towards the backyard. "It's twilight. You want to... see the woods or something?"

He shrugged and then smiled slightly. "Maybe."

We took the quick way out--- the front door.

He was walking farther and farther away from the house. He seemed like he knew the place well enough.

"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see," he said simply.

I just followed him, not knowing where we're going. It was a short hike. Five miles, at least. Running seemed... distant with someone I don't know.

And then I heard things. Animals getting out off our way and a light stream of water nearby.

It was a meadow. It seemed beautiful. A quiet, peaceful place. I didn't know why we went here.

He looked into my eyes. "This is where I go when I need to think. I figured this is a nice place to introduce ourselves properly."

I laughed shortly. "Well, this is a nice place. I have to admit that."

He sat down and I did too. He closed his eyes, as if concentrating.

"Bella Swan," he said, not opening his eyes. But he opened them suddenly and then offered his hand. "My name is Edward Cullen."  
I looked at his hand, eyeing it slightly. "You do know I can read your mind when I touch even just the tip of your finger?"

"Of course I do," he said. "But I don't mind. I can read minds too."

I shook it. Altough, I didn't hear anything from his mind. Just the picture of my face.

"Really? I didn't know."  
"Oh, Carlisle told us all about Wilfred's family. The Arquettes and the Swan twins. How every one of you is different. And how everyone has a different kind of power. We do too, but only Alice, Jasper and I have a power."

"What can Alice and Jasper do?"

"Alice can see the future, but she doesn't have the same kind like Conner's. Her visions are subjective. It flows with the way people think. And Jasper can feel every emotion. Feel it... and control it."

"Oh, that seems nice," I complimented.

He laughed. "I can see you don't enjoy this as much as everyone from your family."  
I shrugged. Oh, why not tell him the truth?

"Well, I'm not really into the fact that we're moving here. Nor am I ecstatic that I have to meet a different coven. Like ours, but different," I explained. "I was fine where we live. Even if we have to come out in the dead night or when the sun isn't shining. I'm okay with being alone and just being with my family."  
Surprisingly, he didn't laugh or anything. He seemed to be listening and understanding me.

"Oh, I understand what you mean. I have to admit, I wasn't too excited like you. Only Alice seemed happy having another family with a girl like her. Jasper seems uncomfortable because he doesn't want anyone to know his weakness. Rosalie doesn't care and Emmett is just happy someone is as big as he is." He chuckled.

"Well, mine is too," I complained. "Hazel is okay with this. She's happy to come out of the dark. The others feel the same way. I don't know," I shrugged. "I'm different from them. And older than them."

"How old are you, exactly?" He asked.

"Seventeen years old."  
"In truth?"

I thought for a moment. Oh, what the hell. "One hundred and two years old."

"Oh, I'm only two years older than you."  
"Well, at least I'm not the oldest now."

"Do you appear youngest in the family?" He asked in an omnious tone.

"Oh, no. Jemina is. She was changed when she was sixteen years old. Hazel is changed seventeen years old. I'm just older than her by a month."

He thought his question through. "So, Jemina will be separated from all of us?"

I shook my head. "No, she's taking advance classes. There is no way in hell she'll be separated from us. She's happy with this, but she's not stupid to go through high school alone."

He smiled. "She seems just like Alice."  
"Yeah, I can see it. Jemina is just taller."

He looked towards the sky. "It looks like we're knowing a lot about each other."  
"No. We're knowing a lot about our family, as it seems."

He smiled in my direction. It wasn't much of a smile. It looked like a polite smile. "It seems you're right."

"Of course I am," I muttered. I sighed and then took off the rubberband that held my hair and shook it out. He watched in a dazed espression.

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's annoying how they force me in these clothes I don't really like. Keira just wanted to show how we can be presentable."

His eyes ran down my clothing. And I looked in his. I got to admit, he isn't as lank as he seemed with Emmett around. And he was also wearing black pants and a white button down shirt.

He chuckled. "Esme too. Well, this is what I always seem to wear when we're hunting. Alice doesn't want us to wear everything twice."

"Damn. Jemina seems to own every clothing I have. She buys our clothes, as a matter of fact."

I took the blazer off as he unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt.

The sun seemed to shine through.

"Whoa. Is it that early already?" I asked gazing up the sky.

He nodded. "As it seems. Shall we?"

He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked towards the front door..

I quickly gave a small wave and then proceeded to walk inside.

It seems this is going to be an interesting day.


	2. Open Book

Open Book

I walked up the stairs just as Jemina passed me in the hallway. She gave me one look and then said, "You should wear your hair down. It suits you more."

I shrugged. "Fine. I was going to, anyway. Or maybe a headband..."  
I closed the door behind me and then looked at the closet. I knew for a fact Jemina was the one who arranged my closet. For all I know, that's what she and Alice were doing.

I opened it and sure enough, everything was in order.

I looked towards the balcony and then without thinking, I walked there. And that's when I saw.

It was his room. I forgot about that. I swiftly walked out of the balcony, closing the glass door and closing the drapes. I needed to get dressed. And fast.

I walked towards the walk-in closet and then grabbed everything I can get. If I didn't get dressed the way Jemina wanted, she can have a serious tantrum about it.

I laid everything out. I took a blue blouse. It was a nice color. A beautiful blue. It hung like a mini-dress. Around the waist was a lacy trim of a belt. Sometimes, Jemina knows just what I wanted. Or not.

I took a pair of jeans and then threw it on. I descended down the stairs, fast. I grabbed the beige trenchcoat in the closet under the stairs.

I noticed I was the only one down the stairs. Well, not including Keira and Wilfred.

"Where are they?" I demanded as I grabbed the glass wine that was filled with what looked like red wine. But I knew better than to think that. Even if we do have a diet for animals, it doesn't mean we always have that.

I took a swig as I waited for their response. I wiped my mouth with the napkin Keira gave me.

"Outside," she said. "Waiting for you. And your car is already there."  
"Do I have to always drive?" I muttered as I took my bag--- with everything already there. I have to thank Alice and Jemina there. I put on my jacket as I walked outside.

Everyone was already inside the car. And I have to say, it was a nice car. Since I bought it. A black Mercedes.

I opened the driver's seat. "It's still early."  
Conner shrugged. "I know. But it would be best if we can find a nice parking space."

"Okay then," I replied as I started the engine. The light purring was nice to my ears. I missed this car. I'm glad Wilfred already had it put here so we didn't have to ship it off or something.

I stepped on the gas and we were moving. I didn't need the map to know where I was going. Alice showed me enough last night.

There was a wide parking space. Only a few cars were there. Two to three. We were early, just as I said.

The few people that were there looked towards the car we were in.

"It looks like the Cullens have a pretty rich reputation here," Hazel murmured from the backseat. She held out her hand for me to see what she meant.

_"I can't believe the Cullens have a new car..."_

_"Very nice, it seems like these Cullens need to..."_

_"Damn. I wish I have a couple of million dollars lying around..."_

"Morons," I muttered as I parked at the far end of the parking space, making sure it's in the shady part, too.

I stopped the engine and then I looked at nothing.

Nothing. I don't think they're really breathing. It was a long moment.

"Well?" I finally asked. "Are you guys getting out or not?"

Slowly, Jemina opened her door. Eldridge, Conner and Hazel followed. I was the only one left. I took one look at myself in the mirror. The gold eyes are a tad bit annoying, but that's that. Unless I want contacts. Of course I knew that was going to be annoying, also.

I opened the driver's door and then got out.

I didn't know it was that long that we stayed silent in the car. Already students were parking their cars, gossiping and looking at us. Of course we'd appear peculiar. White skin, gold eyes. Although, I knew a few people they already saw with the same characteristics.

I looked at Jemina. She looked at me. And then she nodded. I knew this meant everything is clear.

And then Hazel held out her hand. It was twitching. And I knew that gesture. It meant she was hearing some things she didn't want to hear.

I took it gently and then heard the hundreds of thoughts flowing in her head right now.

_"Cullens. You think they might be relatives?"_

_"Oh my god. Not this again! And that big one just gives me the creeps..."_

_"The Cullens are something. But this is another state of fact..."_

_"Do you think..."_

I removed my hand. I heard enough. And frankly, it was the same thoughts she heard everytime we go to school. Especially High School.

I led them away from the staring eyes that are giving us different gestures of what they felt; scared or amazed. It was either the two or more.

The front desk wasn't hard to find. The sign clearly states that.

I opened the door and found a woman sitting in a desk, reading a novel. She didn't appear to hear us and Eldridge had to clear his throat loudly to draw her attention.

She looked at us and did a double take.

I smiled kindly, something I knew from experience. Always treat elders respect.

"Oh... you must be the, um... the Arquettes and Swan twins," she looked at us, blinking.

Of course we were a topic of gossip, no doubt about that. I wonder if I should have asked him about it...

And then I knew I had to speak. "Yes. We are. We came here for our schedules, please."

"Of course, of course," the woman said as she opened the drawer on her desk. She took out a few stacks of files and then looked at us again. "Names, please?"

"Jemina, Conner and Eldridge Arquette. Isabella and Hazel Swan," I recited, sounding bored by the minute.

She had to flip through the stacks of those papers, but soon enough, she got our schedules, a map and slips we had to let all of our teachers signed. By the end of the day, we had to go see her again. And also, her name was Ms. Cope.

When we got what she wanted, she gave as a slight smile and then told us 'good luck'. We nodded politely and then got out of the office. Fast.

"That seriously felt like _deja vu_," Jemina said as she looked at her schedules. Conner and Eldridge were already looking at theirs. Also, Hazel took just one glance at hers. I checked mine. It was all fairly basic then. My first class is English. Hazel has Spanish and Jemina got Biology. Lucky for Conner and Eldridge, they have five classes together.

"Well, see you guys," I said as I headed towards English. Suddenly, a boy with oil slick black hair looked at me and did a double take and then he smiled as he went towards me. Oh, no.

"Hey there. You must be one of the new student. I'm Eric," he said.

I nodded. "Bella Swan."

"Oh," he said. "What's your first class?"

"English."  
"Oh, mine is History. We can walk together."  
I shrugged. I didn't want to appear rude to this boy. He was actually brave enough to talk to me. I wonder what the others are doing so far.

As we walked, he kept talking and talking. I only had to catch a few of it, though I was making sure to seem like I was listening.

"So, what about you? You have brothers and sisters, too, right?" He finally stopped to look at me. Luckily, I saw the English door.  
"Sorry, I have to go. Although, it was nice meeting you." I walked away before he can say anything else. I opened the door. No one was there. Good. It gave me time to think.

I approached the teacher's desk, gave him the slip and then he made me sit at the back. I didn't get a chance to catch the teacher's name. It looks like he and I are going to get along with the whole introductions thing.

The lesson was basic. I barely listened, so I just scribbled on my notebook and answered obediently when I was called. The question was easy, so yeah.

History came and flew by. So did one subject I forgot. I usually forgot about things like these when I didn't care. Lastly, before lunch anyway, it was Gym. My torturous year has started. From my point of view, I didn't like Gym. I'd rather take another subject. I wasn't much of a sporty person. Nor was Hazel. Only Eldridge seems to like it and so does Jemina. Conner usually manipulates people around him to get out of it.

I listened as carefully as I can. When the ball was passed to me, I swiftly dodged it and it bounced on a boy's head. He looked at the source of the ball and then looked at me.

Before I knew it, he was there.

"I'm seriously sorry," I apologized as soon as he was at my side. "I'm not really the greatest person on the court."

He smiled warmly. "That's okay. I'm Mike, by the way."

"Bella Swan."

A girl jogged slowly towards us, her curly hair in a ponytail. She had a sly smile on her lips and then she looked at Mike, but looked away quickly. The word _crush_ came to my mind.

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" She joked.

I smiled and Mike chuckled.

"I'm Jessica, by the way," she continued.

"Bella," I repeated. This is becoming boring by the second.

"You're from Arizona, right?" She asked.

"Yes."  
"Aren't people from Arizona, supposed to be like, really tan?" She pressed, keeping her sly smile.

I shrugged. "Maybe that's why they kicked me and my family out."

Mike laughed and then Jessica giggled in a fake tone. Snob.

"You're good," Mike said as he played with the basketball on his hand.

"That's soo funny," Jessica cooed in the same fake tone.

"Uhuh." I raised my eyebrows and then looked at the clock. Only, one, two, three.

The bell rang. I heaved a sigh of relief.

I nodded at both of them and then went towards the girl's locker rooms, changing into my normal clothes in a fast movement.

I took my bag and then walked towards the cafeteria. It was only half-full considering some of the students are still discussing their lessons.

I scanned the room.

Someone bumped into me and I looked around to see who it was. It was a girl with a pretty face and dark hair. She was carrying a camera, but her other stuff fell on the floor.

She flushed and then mumbled an apology. I helped her pick up her books and then gave it to her. She flushed again and said 'thank you.'

I shrugged and then continued to scan the room.

"Umm..."

I looked at the girl again. She was blushing, but she looked at me with a shy smile. She seemed genuinely afraid to talk to me.

"Yes?" I enouraged.

"Well, if you want... you can sit with me and my friends." She gestured towards a table where I saw Jessica, Mike and Eric.  
"Uh, thanks... but no thanks. I'm waiting for my family."  
She blushed again. "Oh. That's too bad. Sorry..."

I grabbed her hand. She didn't jerk it away, just cringed. I let go of it. I heard a brief state of her thoughts. She was embarrassed and seemed afraid to be talking to me. Embarrassed because she seemed intimidated by me and afraid because she still seemed intimidated by me.

"Well, I can. Until they're here, then."

She smiled. "That'll be great."

I smiled back. It was only a slight smile.

"I'm Angela," she offered her hand.

I shook it a little. I tried to tune out her thoughts. I didn't want her to be afraid. Not just yet.

She led me towards them, and they seemed surprise and ecstatic by her courage.

"Bella!" Mike and Eric said together.

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

"Here," Jessica said as she pulled a chair for me to sit next to her.

I sat down slowly.

"So, Bella, how are you liking Forks so far?" Eric asked conversationally as he took a bite of his sandwich.

I didn't want to get into a full blown conversation on how I detested Forks. So I just said, "It's fine, I guess."

"What about your family---" But as Jessica was going to ask a question, she looked behind me.

I checked and then, sure enough, Jemina was there, a childlike smile playing on her lips. She beckoned towards the farthest table from this one. Where Hazel, Conner and Eldridge sat.

"If you like," she added.

I shrugged. "Okay then...."  
I stood up and then looked at the amazed looks on the humans. "See you."

I walked with her towards the table. I sat down and then sighed. "Finally."

Eldridge chuckled. "Are you seriously bored this fast?"

"Yes," I groaned.

Jemina already got me a tray of food. An apple, a diet Coke and a few carrot sticks.

I looked at it. I detested human food. As much as Forks.

"Try to eat it," Hazel whispired as she bit an end of a carrot stick, swallowing it. She took a swig of Coke and then licked her lips. She was trying not to gag it out.

I laughed. "Seriously, Hazel. Just swallow it on a paper napkin if you can't stand it."

She glared at me. And then, surprisingly, she chuckled. "You have no idea how I would want that."

"So..." I picked up a carrot stick and then broke it into two. "Anything suspicious?"

Hazel shrugged. "Nothing. It's just the same things we always get. Want to hear it?" She offered her hand.

I took it and then felt the sensation again. So much thoughts flowing into my own mind again.

_"Gorgeous... I wonder if she has a date to..."_

_"She has a twin, right? That Bella girl Eric was with..."_

_"Oh great, it was bad enough with the Cullens..."_

_"They seem weird..."_

That's that. I understood enough.

"Why are we always compared with them?" Conner asked as he played with his food using his fingertips.

"Take a look," Eldridge said as he gestured towards the other table on the other side.

And I knew what he meant. I didn't have to look to know. What they look like to us, was what everyone thought of us.

Conner sighed. "Well, if you think _you're_ bored, Isabella, think of what we feel right now."

I nodded. "Well, it's better than actually doing nothing. Are Keira and Wilfred...?"  
Hazel shrugged. "Wilfred has a job in some law office somewhere in Seattle. And Keira is working as a part time doctor in Olympia."

"So, basically until they come home, we're all alone?" Eldridge asked thinking thoughtfully.

I knew what he meant. And Hazel knew from what Eldridge was thinking. So we both said at the same time, "Don't even think about it."

"What?" He said innocently. "I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Yes you were.... we're not really that---"

"Okay, okay," Eldridge said. "I'm not throwing a party. But you have to admit, it's a nice way to let people know we're harmless."

"No," I hissed. "I'd rather they leave us alone."

He just shrugged, Hazel sighed, Jemina tried sipping her diet Coke and Conner looked at nothing.

I kicked his chair and he came to life.

"Sorry. I didn't know what I was seeing."

"Of course you didn't."

"Hey guys, why are we talking, anyway?" Jemina asked.

Eldridge chuckled lightly. "It's a bit of a habit now, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Jemina said. "It's the only human stupidity we have, anyway."

"Yeah, right," Hazel scoffed. She took the absurd looking bagel on her plate and then bit. There was no denying how she didn't like the taste. I handed her a napkin and she spat the bread on it.

"Thanks," she murmured. "Seriously, I didn't remember it tasting like _that_."

"You have to love what it does to you," Jemina said as he played with the bread on his plate with a fork.

The seconds ticked by and the silence lasted.

I watched the clock at the top of the doorway. The seconds were ticking slowly and slowly as I waited for it to end. Well, for me, anyway.

I groaned and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hazel asked suspiciously. "You're not going to skip, are you?"

"No. You know Keira will practically murder me. I'll just go in early." I took the rest of the food, stood up and then dumped it on the nearest trashcan. Wasted, as always.

"Hey Bella!" A familiar voice called.

I groaned. Damn, I want to be alone.

I smiled just in time as Mike caught up with me. He smiled back warmly. I kind of felt bad for him. I wanted to be friends, but he acts like a golden retriever. Literally.

"Hey Mike," I greeted as I took the pass from my bag.

"Your last class is Bio, right?"

"Yes. You suppose correctly."

"That's great. That's my last period too."

Nice, real nice. "Oh, that's nice, then. At least I know somebody. Who else is there?"  
"Oh, Angela is there... and Edward Cullen, I guess. Are you related to them?" He asked sullenly. Like the Cullens were a bad subject for him. Well, he didn't have to open it in the first place.  
I can guess some people just wanted to know that. "No, we're not. We're just family friends, that's all."

"Oh, well then. That's cool, I guess." He still sounded sullen. And I can also guess he wanted us to be related or something.

"Er, yeah, sure---" I was suddenly cut off. I heard footsteps getting near. Another damn.

I whirled around. "Edward. Err, hey."

"Bella," he nodded and then he looked at Mike. "And Mike."

"Hey, Edward," he muttered. He, then, smiled at me one last time. "See you in class."

I looked at him when Mike left. "He seemed really intimidated by you."

Edward grinned. "Yes. That's what Alice showed you, right? People are always intimidated by the Cullens. I see your clan are easy to get along."  
I shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess."

It was just a short walk. He opened the door for me and I thanked him appreciatively. He sat down at the far end of a table. Nobody occupied the seat next to him. I approched the teacher's desk and then he signed my slip. His name was Mr. Molina. Mr. Molina gave me my book and then seated me next to Edward, which was the only seat empty. _Intimidated_, he told me.

I sat down and then looked at the board. Class doesn't start until a few more minutes and already I'm bored out off my mind.

I played with the leaves of the book, pretending to be fascinated by it.

"Having fun, as I presume?" he murmured, a sly smile playing on his lips.

I groaned. "Save the eighteenth century slurr, please?"

He smiled. "I simply _cannot_."

I sitffled a laugh. "Well, it's simply _ab_normal to speak the language we were born in compared to the twenty-first century language. Or _slang_, as some people might desrcribe it."

Edward chuckled. "Ah, as it seems. Whichever language shall _you_ presume in?"

"Whatever works," I said indiffirently. "I mean, it doesn't matter, right? People would know we're different. Why bother trying to hide the camouflage when people already think so? People here," I shook my head stiffling a hard laugh as I finished, "Gossip like there's no tomorrow."

He didn't say anything. He merely just looked at me, thinking hard.

I shot him an annoyed glance. "What?"  
He shook his head, smiling, "Nothing. Although, the bell is going to ring soon."  
I looked at the clock. He's right. Only two more minutes.

"Umm... so, since becuase of this conversation, I'm taking it we're friends now?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

He laughed. "Well, friends. Friends should know a lot about each other, am I correct?"  
"You've done your study. Yes, I'm pretty sure that's how humans interpret with each other."

"Shall we give it a try then?"

"Questionnaire much?"

He grinned. "Well, as much as I'd like to say _ladies first_, I'm afraid I'd like to go first."  
"That's so unfair. Why can't I start?" I asked, aghast.

"Because I'm pretty sure you already know a little about me."  
I looked at him. "Huh?"  
And then he looked grave. "Do you remember your human years?"  
"No. When Wilfred found me, I was already dead--- or so they thought. My life was almost gone. But he stole my body from the morgue and could have sworn my heart is still beating. And he was right. By then, I didn't remember much. It is like being... struck with amnesia. Wilfred just gave me quite a few details." I stared at the board again. I rarely talked about who I was before immortality.

"Ah," he said, comprehension flickered on his face. "I see, I see."  
"Why?" Suspicion was flagging inside of me. "Do _you_ know me from the past?"

He shrugged and then finally, the bell rang. Biology is about to start. The term, _saved by the bell_ crossed my mind as I listened to the lecture that was boring me to bits.

Edward Cullen

_Saved by the bell_, I thought as I sighed in my chair. She had no idea on how much I knew about her past.

I clenched my fist under the table, not wanting to take her suspicions to a higher level.

It was simply intriguing. How could she now know who I was? Or how Wilfred, of all people, couldn't recognize me enough from the past?

I wasn't listening to the lesson. Particularly, it was quite boring on my terms. Bella, too, was having a hard time keeping a straoght face. Instead of just staring at Mr. Molina as he talked about flanaria, I lapsed into a deep thought. The past. My past, as a matter of fact. The clear animosity it gave me. It was not something I can endure. She did not know everything, but I did. I still remembered. What she didn't know is how she died. She was not sick, after all. She was murdered. Or so I thought. The cuts were deep enough. I was already a vampire when I met her. And she had the sweetest blood I have ever smelled. I was not a newborn. Nor was I a full-grown vampire just yet. If you count a two year old vampire. A runaway. Carlisle let me be when I was turned into one. And so I did. New York seemed like a nice place to be.

It was nighttime there and I was walking sullenly in the park. That's when I saw her. She was in clothing I knew came from a rich class of a family. She was sitting on the bench, weeping softly. I couldn't help myself, I had approached her when I wasn't even thinking straight. I clenched my fist. The converstion was something I should never had done.

_"Who are you?" Isabella Swan had asked, her sad beautiful face turning to fright when she caught sight of me._

_"My name is Edward Cullen, and shall I ask why the lady is out at night?" I had bowed to her, to show her I will not do any harm._

_She shook her head. "The air seems so cool at this late hour. And why, shall I ask, is Mister Cullen here?" she smiled._

_I had laughed and she was mesmerized, as I too was with the kind smile she gave me. "Ah, but the weather is fine today, Miss Swan."  
She had looked taken aback. "H-how did you know who I am?"_

_I smiled. "With great pleasure, everyone knows who you are, Miss Isabella Swan."  
"Umm, Bella. Please do call me Bella."  
"I will if you agree to call me Edward."_

_She giggled. "Deal. Well, Edward, you struck me at a bad time, as a matter of fact."  
"Why is that then?" I had asked. Curious indeed._

_She sighed longingly. "I---I met this boy. And I thought he was very nice, yes? My parents approve of him and all... but, well, after a few weeks, I seem to have misjudged him. He... simply... does not want me for _me. _He just wanted the power. I... I broke it off. I did not want anymore. But--- he seemed vigilant. He is not devastated when I told him. He was_ furious_. Furious, indeed. He--- he tried to hurt me." She coughed a sob and I had to pat her on the shoulder. Very gently, not wanting to make skin contact. But she had. She was very reckless. She might have forgotten that I was a stranger. A stranger that should not be here. Bella hugged me closer, burrying her face on my chest as she wept. And I had not done anything. I just brushed her hair with my fingers, quietly soothing her._

_She shook her head angrily, and her deep chestnut curls moved with her. "This is so horrfying! I am so very sorry for throwing my grief at you. It is unlikely for me."_

_"Ah, Bella, that is alright. I am sorry for intruding on your behalf," I had apologized. _

_She smiled as a tear was glisttering on her cheek. I brushed it away._

_"It is already late. My mother would be worried. What about you?" She looked at me._

_I smiled. "I am just visiting here. Do not mind me."  
"But you can come with me," she had suddenly said, her eyes glittering with excitement. Or was it tears? "I'm sure mother and father would not mind," she was still saying. "When they see you, that is." She gave me a shy smile._

_I shook my head. "I am sorry, but I have to decline. It is all so very kind of you to consider, though. I must get back to my own home, then." I stood up and then I helped her to her feet. She did not seem to notice how cool my skin is against her warm skin.  
"That is very sad," she said. She was unhappy, but she had tried to hide it. _

_I bowed again and then walked away from her. But she had caught my hand and I looked at her in confusion.  
"Umm... Are you coming back tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Too hopeful. I could not say no to a face like that._

_I chuckled. "If you would like to, that is."_

_She had nodded, smiling up at me. "That would be wonderful!" And then she had unexpectedly, stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. She flushed and then walked away._

_I stood frozen where I was, looking after her as her skirt fluttered in the breeze. That's when I had noticed I could not hear her thoughts._

I shook my head, coming back to the present. Mr. Molina was still discussing the lesson. Up until the bell rang, that is. I sprang to my feet and then had the urge to look at her. She looked rather bored. She lifted her eyes to meet mine and then she chuckled. "Well... that was an interesting lesson."

"Interesting," I echoed.

She seemed confuse by my tone. "Well, I don't really want to bother asking because I know what you will answer... but is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "Actually, no. I don't seem to feel very... like myself..."

She looked alarmed. "Oh, well... you should probably get going. I guess I will just see you later?"

I nodded, absentmindedly. I ran out as swiftly as I can. I walked towards the parking lot and I got inside my car. I revved the engine and then breathed heavily.

Alice was at my door in a flash, but I did not blink or move. She opened the passenger door and then got inside. She, too, looked alarm. _"Is everything alright? Jemina told me that Bella told her that you said you don't seem like yourself."_

I shook my head. "I need Carlisle. He knows what I am talking about."  
She nodded, understanding. _"Run, Edward. I'll drive."_

"Thanks," I whispired. I opened the door and then slowly went towards the woods. And then I ran. I ran as fast as I can. The hospital was only a short distance. I opened the door and came to the nearest receptionist.

"Edward," she seemed delighted to see me. So did her thoughts. Melissa Cooper was no more than twenty-three years old. "I'll buzz in on Dr. Cullen."

I nodded. "Thank you."

After a minute, she called for me. "Edward, he's free to see you now."  
I nodded and then walked towards Carlisle's office. I found him looking at an x-ray of his patient.

"Ah, Edward. Is there a problem?" He asked when I entered.

"Carlisle... do you remember when... you made me... I--- ran away from you for a couple of years?" I asked, thinking slowly.

He nodded as he looked at me. _"Edward, are you all right?"_

I shook my head. "No. I've been getting... flashbacks of it." I closed my eyes.

Carlisle looked at me in confusion. "Edward. I do not understand you. What are you saying?"

"I already know Isabell Swan before any of them did," I blurted out. Once I said it, I opened my eyes.

He looked at me, in widen disbelief. "Edward... does this mean she is the one...?"

"Yes. The picture Alice found was her. That's why Alice said she seemed familiar when she saw the future."

Carlisle paced slowly. "Ah... you should mention this... to Wilfred, at least. From what I know, she was murdered." He paused. "Was she?"

"Yes. She was," I was whispeing now. "But I don't think she should know this way. I mean, I think she is perfectly happy not knowing."

"Ah, Edward, it is still her past."

I shook my head. "I think I need to think this out for a second. Thank you, anyway, Carlisle."  
He nodded. "Do the right thing, Edward."

I opened the door and then halfly ran out off the hospital. I needed to be somewhere quiet so I could think.

_Meadow, _my head was telling me.

And then it struck me. The meadow is somewhere quiet and nice. I can breathe heavenly there without being disrupted.

I ran as fast as I can. I stopped only when I was comfortable with the spot. I lay down amd enjoyed the sounds coming towards me.

And I came back to the past, the following night. I felt different, going in past form. I closed my eyes in content and thought back.

_I found her waiting for me as she played with the strands of her curly brunette hair. She was wearing quite a nice dress; cream colored and had a lacy waist line. She was wearing a cape. The hood was on top of her head. She didn't seem to notice my presence. _

_I came prepared this time. I bought a bonquet of red roses just before the flower shop closed early in the night._

_Bella turned around suddenly and she gave a delighted smile. She stood up and walked towards me. She hugged me tightly, like I was going away to some place. "Edward, you came! I thought you forgot, actually. And what are those?"  
She spotted the roses and she blushed scarlet. "Are those for m-me?"_

_I nodded and bowed as I gave her the roses. "For the beautiful lady, I presume. And how could I forget our meeting place?"_

_She smiled shyly. She took her hood down and beckoned me to come with her to sit on the bench._

_She looked up at the sky. "Ah. Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"_

_"Why, yes it is," I agreed._

_It was quiet then. She was playing with her skirt when I spotted something on her hand._

_I took it and looked at it sharply. "What is this?"_

_"Umm... a-a... a scar," she murmured, trying to pry my fingers away from her hand. But I did not let go. I brushed my fingers across the bruise. It looked like hours old. There was still a little blood on the gap._

_"Does anybody know about this?" I asked her gently._

_She shook her head. "No. They will never understand. I-I-I can take care of myself, you know!"_

_"Bella, Bella. I can assure you I can take care of you much better than you, yourself, can. Now, what I want you to do after we say our good bye is to clean this out. Make sure you wrap it around a piece of cloth. Something sensitive should not be harmed." I kissed her bruised hand gently. "Now. You should be off to bed and taking care of that." I helped her on her feet again._

_"But-but Edward... will I see you again tomorrow?" She asked._

_I smiled crookedly at her. Her heart picked up speed. I chuckled. "Let us just wait and see, shall we? Good night, Bella." I kissed her on the forehead and then ran off._

_The next evening was like that. She did not seem to think of any suspicions going on. Although, she did ask at one point on why he cannot come out in the day. _

_"That is something I must keep to myself, dear one."_

_No more questions. But as we seem to always see each other, I can see other bruises forming, not only on her arm, but on her foot, neck or face._

_"Bella, is he still hurting you?" I asked._

_She did not answer. She simply muttered something about how the moon shone brightly that night. _

_It came to my great frustration when I confronted her one evening. I have also found a cut on her forehead that seemed to happen just after she left._

_"Isabella Swan, I am afraid you have to tell me what is happening, or else," I threatened. It sounded like I was only kidding, but I was not._

_She wept softly as she burried her face, once again, on my chest. "He-he keeps hurting me. I have nothing to do. I cannot tell my parents. They-they'll kill me!" She sobbed softly. "They are the only one who can help and I am afraid to tell them. They even said we're engaged! And nobody, I mean nobody comes between something they say."_

_I soothed her once again, patting her on the head. This contact did not seem to bother me, for I have grown attached to her. Hurting her was like killing me._

_"You have me," I offered softly. _

_She looked at me with those sad, childlike eyes. The brown eyes seemed to drown out everything else. I leaned in towards her and kissed her right on the mouth. She seemed surprise, although she did not stop it. She parted her lips and I could taste her warm breath on my mind. That's when I knew things have gone too far. _

_I pulled away and then took her hands out of the strangle hold on my neck. I did not let go. _

_"Bella, you should know I'm here. Always. You know that, right?"  
She nodded and then I hugged her closely to my side._

_The following night, I was expecting her seated on the bench again, but I found nothing. She was not there. I waited until the sun shone. The following night, I came back and still nothing. That was when I noticed a piece of paper in the trashcan and then I took it. It was a newspaper. The frontpage was all it took me. _New York Heiress, Murdered By Her Own Fiancee. _I dropped it and stared into nothing. I forgot everything. I did not want to do anything but return to Carlisle Cullen._

I suddenly opened my eyes when a warm touch made me stop my trance. I looked around and saw Bella leaned towards me, her hand was touching my arm.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I thought you heard me come through."  
I glared at her with cold eyes. "You should have said something, anyway. What are you doing here?"

If she was aghast by my rudeness, she hid it pretty well. "I wanted to know if you're alright, although it seems you are back to normal." Her tone gave her away then. It turned acidic and bitter. Not the same voice I remembered. When I looked into her eyes, I could not see the same girl I once was inlove with, but didn't realize it until she died. Or at least I thought s.

I sat up properly and she crossed her arms across her chest. Whenever I see her, I always seem to forget she was there, but she was always in my thoughts... her human self filling my mind. And her sent came back to me.

"Hello? Edward? Cullen? Are you even listening to me?" She snapped her fingers across from my eyes impatiently.

I shook my head. "Err---sorry. I'm just... glimpsing the past, I guess."

"I thought you could read minds?"  
"Yes. I can."  
"So then you can hear what I'm thinking?" She asked and then she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"No. Sadly... you are an exeption."

She sighed in relief. "Seriously? Well, that's something alright."

"You said you can shield, right?"  
She nodded.

"Well then... that's the answer right there."

She thought for a second. And then she stood up. "I should probably go. Jemina made me swear I'm going to take her shopping in Seattle."

"Don't you have homework today?"  
She raised her eyebrows. "Like, seriously, Edward, I already finished before I even came here."

"Ah."

She walked away then. And I can think clearly again.

After that wretched day... I could not bear to stay in New York. I only stopped to see how she seemed. Maybe then I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I did not hear her heart breathing slowly and slowly... fading away. The doctors had been right about the wounds. They were deep enough to... actually kill her. Her eyes were closed and I could not see the warm brown eyes anymore. I could only touch her hand, kiss what I thought was a corpse's hand. Possibly, when I left, Wilfred must have stole her body. Which led to another newspaper frontpage I saw before I left. _Body,Stolen. Police Have No New Leads._

I shook the thought out. When Esme joined Carlisle and me, it was no bother for me. Carlisle had deserve to find another company. A female. Soon after that, he found Rosalie. In Rochester. I turned bitter by then. Especially when I heard she was supposed to have been... well, the idea is dwelling. The most annoying thing by then is when I heard Carlisle think that she was perfect for me. As if I needed anymore remindance of her. Soon after Rosalie, she found Emmett almost mauled by a bear. They were perfect for each other. He was the only reason sometimes she doesn't turn bitter on me too. Maybe I should have been kinder to her on her first immortal day. And finally, Alice and Jasper came and the Cullens were bigger than ever. They were sometimes the only reason I do not think of her. But time to time, even they can remind me of her. It came to a close call when Alice found a picture I painted of her when she was still alive. The questions that she threw at me were unbearable. _Who is she Edward? She seems pretty. Beautiful, in fact. Reminds me of a human form of Rosalie. Human... My God Edward! She's human? When? How? Where? Why?_

Jasper, who picked up my annoyance quickly, got her to stop questioning me and then they left me alone. Alice was apologizing as Jasper took her hand and led her away from me.

If a dead heart can break, mine certainly would.

Even if I could not read her thoughts, her expressions gave her away. My "open book" is what I used to call her.

_Used to_, I thought sadly.

_______________________________

Please do review! I would really appreciate it! Seriously.

Yours Truly,

NYX.


	3. Phenomenon

I'm seriously sorry for the delay, guys. But here's the new chapter! I hope you like this one.

Phenomenon

Bella Swan

As annoying as it might have been, at least I know he's alright. Even if he turned the attitude on me. Which is still annoying. I opened the driver's door and then started the engine. I was not surprise to see Jemina already in the passenger seat. She was wearing big, black sunglasses and a scarf around her neck. She said it seemed chilly for humans at this time of night so she wanted to wear it so she could "fit in." As If that would work. By the moment people see her, they would know we're different. Different.... people who didn't belong.

I shook out off my trance and tried to concentrate on driving and I also tried to drown out Jemina's talking.

"Oh, yeah... Bells... I forgot about Hazel. She's already in Seattle right now. She said you seemed slow today so she took off a few hours ago," Jemina explained as she fidgeted with her scarf. She was also wearing big aviator sunglasses for an effect. Whatever that meant, anyway.

I stopped the engine when we reached a boutique Jemina liked.

She got out hurriedly, not bothering to wait for me. Good. I did not really want to shop. I heard a familiar vibrate in my pocket. I took my Sidekick out(Jemina insisted I have it personally designed by Swarovski. Sheesh.) and checked my message. The screen name was a dead giveaway. I already knew who it is.

2kul4u: C'mon Bells. Just get out off the car. Hazel is going to kill you.

_walkingdisaster: What's she going to kill me for? You two know I hate shopping.

2kul4u: Srsly, Isabella. Just get out. I have something that you would certainly love...

2kul4u: Sorry, that was Hazel. She's right about the "something."

_walkingdisaster: What the hell are you two talking about? You sound like a teenage girl.

2kul4u: Bcoz I am.

_walkingdisaster: Human age doesn't count.

2kul4u: At least I'm younger. I gotta go. SRSLY, GET OUT

_walkingdisaster: No.

_walkingdisaster: Hellloo??

_walkingdisaster: Ugh. Fine.

I got out off the car, making sure everything was locked. I opened the door to the store and then stepped inside. It was worse than I imagined. It was like living hell. Only more coloruful, expensive and my two sisters are holding up something they know I would love. Which, they're right about.

I quickly went towards them and Jemina smiled when she saw me. She held up the dress. It was cream colored, smooth and has a lacy detail on the waist line.

"Where did you guys get this?" I demanded as I took the dress out off her hands.

Hazel smiled smugly. "The manager gave it to me. And to quote her, "A shame you're not a brunette. It would have looked perfect on you." But seriously... I don't like old-fashioned things. And anyway, it's too blandly colored for my taste."

Well... I do have to admit the color is too simple.

"Of course," Jemina suddenly said as she held up a pink fluffy skirt, "I can help you with the color to make the cream look beautiful. The neckline is something alright."

I thought for a moment. "What are we going to use dresses for anyway?"

Hazel laughed. "Conner told us there is going to be a prom. Junior Prom, actually. And there is a theme. Old-class style masquerade. You know... Marie Antoinette, that sort of thing." She waved one hand dismissively.

"Ah, you are perr-fecct!" A voice drawled from behind me. I sniffed the air and suddenly, I whiffed a ghastly smell. Perfume mixed with blood that burned my longs.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" I said.

"You're figure and face is perr-fectt for that dress!" She exclaimed as she took the dress from my ahnds and held it up to me body. She examined it on the long mirror standing before me.

I examined it myself. "Well... I like it."

"You must buy it zenn!"

"Err... okay then."

She gave me a discount because I was so "stunning and gorgeous". I did not even know there was such a thing.

Hazel smirked when she saw me with the bag. I held up one finger. "Don't say it."

"Well, I will anyway. You see? I told you people treat us differently in a good way."

"Yeah, for shopping discounts."

Hazel shrugged. She took a knee-length backless dress that I knew will fit her snugly. She sighed. "Ugh. Certainly, middle ages don't have these on the market just yet."  
I nodded. "More lace and light colored."

Jemina took another dress from the rack. It was blood red and off-shouldered. She examined it for a moment. "No. Certainly. But here, Hazel. I'm sure this would look great on you."

I watched them go over and over the dresses and how many the pile of rejection grew. I looked at the time. It's still early.

I stood up. "I'll help you guys. And Hazel, you should consider the red dress."

I took out a pile of light colored dresses for Jemina to try on. All varied colors; white, ivory, beige and all those other colors.

While for Hazel I got her the dark colors; red, black, violet, deep blue... She didn't want any blue. Said it's too... "baby colored."

"Jems, the dust colored red looks great. Just the one shoulder thing doesn't do. And Hazel... seriously, old fashion doesn't have no shoulder stuffs. Well... if you don't count the corset anyway..."

After a few more hours of bickering and exasperation,. they finally decided. Jemina got the floor-length gown with layers and layers of sky blue chiffon. Hazel got the red fiery off-shoulder dress.

"Now... where the hell are we going to find _masks?_" I asked. "And who the hell thought of this theme anyway?"  
"Your new boyfriend, Erick," Hazel said.

I smacked her on the arm. "He is not my boyfriend, Hazel. Shut up. I don't even like them that much."  
"Then why were you considering to sit with them?"

"That's because I thought you guys were running late. Or rather, skipping classes."  
"Preposterous."

"Guys," Jemina groaned. "Shut the crap up."

We both did. I opened the car door and then started the engine. I went in the directions Jemina showed me and then we were in another shop. This time, a _costume shop_.

She dragged me inside with Hazel following us. Her eyes ran critically ahead of herself, though. The shop was definitely old. Possibly older than me. The paint was chipped and there was a graffiti on the door that said... Err, never mind.

"Jemina, the hell---" I started, but she shushed me.

"I know this place," she informed me. "I went here before. It may look bad on the outside, but the inside is way more than that."  
"You mean aside from the paint?" Hazel muttered. I chuckled at that and Jemina glared at both of us. That silenced us.

When she opened the door--- the bell ringing as it indicated a customer. A short plump man wearing glasses suddenly appeared and a smile replaced the scowl forming in his face.

"Miss Jemina!" He exclaimed.

"Mister Cougar!" She said happily as she bent down to kiss the old man's face.

_Cougar?_ I thought. It sounded like something you eat, rather than say it as a name.

Hazel choked back a laugh.

The man finally noticed us. "Ah, this must be the Swan twins; Isabella and Hazel. Nice to see you girls, nice to see you. Jemina told me all about you girls." He paused and then sweat trickled down his forehead. "Please don't fight too much. I just had the kids from the alley quiet down."

I raised my eyebrows at Jemina. She shrugged. Surely, she liked this man.

And then he cleared his throat. "Now what brought such beautiful ladies inside my store?"

Jemina smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Mister Cougar. We're here to find masks."

"Masks?" He repeated doubtfully.

"Yes. We heard there will be a ball in Forks High School, so we thought to plan ahead."

"Ah... you are positively right. And you three girls are particularly lucky. There are only three masks left. I do not know if this fits what you girls are looking for." He walked towards a cabinet and opened it. It revealed boxes and boxes labeled with different kinds of names. ORNAMENTAL, MASKS, GLUE, GLITTER, FAKE BLOOD, VAMPIRE'S TEETH.

He took out the box marked MASKS and then placed it on the glass table. He opened it and then it reveled three masks. The first mask I saw was white. It will hide the eyes. It was covered in gold glitter giving color to it. It is also supported by a handle. A wire painted black. The second mask is black. Black as the nighttime sky. The elastic around it is also black. The only other color on it is white. And it was painted to trace the holes where the eyes are supposed to be. The last one is daring. Around the left side, there was a colorful feather. The mask itself is not colorful but rather plain. The main color is white and yellow was dotted around the mask.

Jemina clapped her hands together. "Splendid! The masks will suit what we wear."

Cougar smiled. "Splendid, indeed."

"How much?" Jemina reached towards her purse, but the he stopped her.

"No, no, Jemina. This will be for free."

"For free?" Jemina said, aghast. "But I'm sure these cost a lot! Just the designs say it."

But Cougar shook his head. "No, no. It is the least I can do for what you did."

Jemina grinned. "Thank you so much!" She bent down and hugged him. He flushed, but said, "No problem. Now off you go girls. It is almost ten o'clock and Mr. Arquette would be particularly upset."

Jemina nodded. "Okay. Bye Mister Cougar!"  
"Good-bye Miss Jemina."

We said our good byes and then left.

"What did you do, Jemina?" I asked as soon as we were inside the car.

She shrugged. "I helped him with some stuff. It's nothing. He's a nice guy."

"Well... I guess he is," I admitted as I passed the first shop we entered. "But I'm not gonna lie... he looked creepy."  
"And also the outer part of his shop," Hazel added from the backseat.

"Yes," I agreed.

Jemina rolled her eyes.

As I passed a dark alley, somebody jumped in the middle of the street. I stomped on the break just in time. I stared.

"Bella... go," Jemina whispered. "I can't feel his aura!"

I ignored her. I got out off the car and then went towards the guy.

"What the crap is that for? Do you want yourself to be killed?" I exclaimed as I grabbed him by the collar. He was nicely dressed, I'll give him that.

The guy looked up and then I stared into the face of a human boy. A human boy that is smiling.

"No. I don't. I just want a ride is all," he said simply. He reached towards his pocket and something clicked. I knew what it was. I knew it before he even took it out. A pocket knife.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he whispired hoarsely. "Give me the car. The keys. Everything."

I narrowed my eyes and then laughed. "HA! As if that knife can penetrate through our skin."  
He seemed momentarily confused by me. I took it as a sign. I kicked him on the stomach and then grabbed the knife out of his hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Leave. or I'll kill you."

Afraid. He was powerless. And I was glaring at him. My glare was sharper than the knife I held. He ran out off the way and then I stared after him.

I pursed my lips. I disposed of the knife and then got back in my seat.

"Are you crazy?" Hazel hissed. "You could have exposed us!"  
"No," I responded calmly. "He's drunk. I don't think he doesn't even know what's happening. Just the smell of him indicated it. His blood is filtered. Drugged, I presume."

Jemina shook her head. "Just get us out off here."  
I did as she said and before long, we were infront of the house. They waited for me to park it in the garage and then they climbed out. Jemina took the shopping bags and Hazel led the way out. I locked the car door and then proceeded to shut the garage door. When I was sure everything is okay, I turned towards the front door.

I quickly ran up the stairs and then shut the door behind me. The dress and mask was already there. Jemina made sure the dress is put in a hanger to ensure I did not just stuff it in my closet space.

I took it off the couch and then examined it. It looked nice. But why did I feel like I already wore this before? I shook the feeling out and then took the laptop from under floor.

I opened it and typed .PH. It appeared and then I typed CREAM COLORED LACE DETAILED DRESS.

A few articles appeared. One was about a donation to Dresses Foundation... another is the definition of cream colored. One article found my interest. Heiress, Murdered By Her Own Fiancee. I clicked it open and it showed an article about the girl.

I gasped. Oh my f.....

"WILFRED!"

My scream was loud. Really loud. I can say the Cullens heard it too.

The door burst open, Wilfred in the lead with Keira, Jemina, Hazel, Eldridge and Conner behind him. All of them were worried. Even Hazel is. Though, there is a touch of annoyance.

"Is that _me_?" I hissed. I pointed to the screen, ignoring it when it had an effect to my cold skin.

Wilfred's eyes widened. He did not expect this. Keira gasped. The others just looked simply... confused. Except for Conner. Who shook his head in astonishment.

"Wilfred, what's going on?" Jemina asked.

"Conner... if you must," Wilfred pleaded as he paced back and forth.

Conner sighed. "Well... I saw this... happen. Just yesterday. I was going to ask if it was true---"

"What?" Hazel demanded, irritated.

"Isabella's past. She did not die by a car accident and Wilfred found her when he was driving. No... he made that up. To tell you the truth... you were _murdered_," Conner grimaced at the last word.

"Murdered?" Jemina whispered.

"MURDERED!" Hazel gasped.

"Damn," Eldridge muttered.

"Damn is right," I agreed. "It's a couple of crap. How can I be murdered?"

"Read it," Wilfred ordered.

"What?"

"Read the article," Wilfred repeated, more clearly.

I did as he told.

_The death of Isabella Marie Swan, 17, has shattered, not only her family but also everyone from the city of New York's Upper East Side. Sources tell us, Swan, was found last night by her lady-in-waiting. As we all may know, Miss Swan is also the Heiress. Daughter of Leonardo and Elizabeth Swan. She was severedly injured given by the multiply cuts that surround her body._

_The criminal is already captured and questioned. The murder was done by her fiancee, Henry West, 19. When asked why he did such a_ _thing, he answered by saying, "She was a liar. A cheater. I caught her red-handed kissing another boy late last night. She could not deny that. She even told me that." But when we asked who this man is, he did not know who the mysterious man is. "He's tall that's for sure. Brown or red hair, white skin and strange eyes." _

_Also, when the police investigated, they came upon a book classified as her diary. It did not say anything about the mysterious man. Although, it did say she ended the engangement with him five days before the murder. He is sentenced to prison and to quote Leonardo Swan, 58, "When hell takes him in."_

I was astonished. "Me? Murdered?"  
Wilfred looked as astonished as me. "What? You still cannot remember?"  
I shook my head.

He paced again, thinking. "How did you find this, anyway?"

"That dress," I pointed to the one on the couch, "reminded me of something."

"And?" he pressed.

"I googled it."

He picked up the dress and then he dropped it.

"What is it?" Eldridge demanded.  
"Of course, of course," Wilfred was muttering.

"What?!" I demanded.

"This dress is the one you wore when you were murdered, Isabella."

**Well, that's that. If you're wondering when this is set up, it's just like Twilight. Early 2005 or something.**

**And thanks _justjeeessieee_** **for liking this story.**

**Review review review! Reviews always makes me smile (:**

**-NYX.  
**


End file.
